rektworkhomeworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Badges
Badges can be obtained in RektWork. Here is how to obtain these badges; some badges that are in the mysterious category has been undiscovered (usually description would say "???") and will provide information later on in the future update. Types of badges for obtaining: Yes, No, Creator Only, Moderator Only, Future Update (next update,) Later On (need more questions, wait for time, etc.) and Depends Sign Up Badges Welcome: You logged into this website. This gives you the badge. (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 0%) Basic Badges Follower: You followed 1 user! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 1%) Novice Follower: You followed 3 users! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 1%) Cool Follower: You followed 7 users! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 2%) Pro Follower: You followed 11 users! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 2%) Expert Follower: You followed 18 users! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 3%) Insane Follower: You followed 25 users! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 3%) Ace Follower: You followed 35 users! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 4%) God Follower: You followed 50 users! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 6%) Friend: You got 1 follower! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 2%) Asker: You posted a question! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 1%) Answerer: You answered a question! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 1%) Questionaire: You posted 5 questions! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 4%) Helper: You answered 5 questions! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 5%) Follow the Creator: You followed the creator! Nice. (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 2%) Novice Friend: You got 3 followers! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 4%) Smart Guy: You answered 10 questions! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 7%) Broken Bones: You answered 25 questions! (Obtainable: Later On---Difficulty: 13%) Time Waster: You answered 50 questions! (Obtainable: Later On---Difficulty: 21%) Cherry Bomb: You answered 100 questions! (Obtainable: Later On---Difficulty: 36%) Deforestation Mood: You answered 250 questions! (Obtainable: Later On---Difficulty: 50%) Raining Homework: You answered 500 questions! (Obtainable: Later On---Difficulty: 77%) Help Me!!!: You posted 10 questions! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 6%) Mind Killer: You posted 25 questions! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 10%) X Marks the Question: You posted 50 questions! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 22%) Target Question: You posted 100 questions! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 38%) Moon of Answers: You posted 250 questions! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 54%) Worldwide Homework: You posted 500 questions! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 70%) Wizard: You answered one of CoolRekterizer's Speedy Question! (Obtainable: Future Update---Difficulty: Unknown) Time Badges Year 1: You came in this website in 2019! (Obtainable: No---Difficulty: 1%) Year 2: You came in this website in 2020! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 1%) Year 3: You came in this website in 2021! (Obtainable: Later On---Difficulty: Unknown) Hot Flamin' Cheeto: Your online streak is at 3! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 3%) Lime Flavored Talkis: Your online streak is at 7! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 7%) Hot Sauce: Your online streak is at 20! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 20%) Wasabi Sauce: Ooooooooh, spicy!! Your online streak is at 145! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 66%) Ghost Pepper: This took ages I believe... your online streak is at 364! A whole year!!! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 99%) Special Badges Spotlight!!!: You became a spotlight! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 80%) Galactic Human: A moderator's pet... (Obtainable: Moderator Only---Difficulty: 1% (Mod) or 100% (Regular)) Miscellaneous Badges Short and Sweet: You answered a question with only one word or number (ex. 3) (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 1%) Level 1: You got 10 Upvotes! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 10%) Level 2: You got 30 Upvotes! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 27%) Level 3: You got 65 Upvotes! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 44%) Level 4: ??? (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 58%) Level 5: ??? (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 72%) Legendary Badges Albert Einstein: You answered 1000 questions! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 99%) Rocket SPEED: You posted 1000 questions! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 99%) Ultimate Badges Chatting Professor: You have an ability to break a rule! (Obtainable: Depends---Difficulty: Unknown) Rule Breaker XX: You have an ability to break 2 rules! (Obtainable: Depends---Difficulty: Unknown) Triple K.O.: You have an ability to break 3 rules. (Obtainable: Depends---Difficulty: Unknown) Dangerous One: You have an ability to break 4 rules. (Obtainable: Depends---Difficulty: Unknown) Event Badges What's Life?: ??? (Obtainable: Later On---Difficulty: Unknown) Criminal XXXXX: You have an ability to break all the rules (5 rules in total.) (Obtainable: Depends---Difficulty: Unknown) Free, Free, FREE: A FREE badge only for the Top 10 Winners of the FREE competition! (Obtainable: Future Update---Difficulty: 50%) High Class Winner: A badge only for the Top 5 Winners of the FREE competition! (Obtainable: Future Update---Difficulty: 75%) All-Star Champion: A badge only for the Top 3 Winners of the FREE competition! (Obtainable: Future Update---Difficulty: 90%) Worldwide Celebrity: A badge that is only for Top 1 Winner in the FREE competition! (Obtainable: Future Update---Difficulty: 99%) Secret Badges Reach for the Stars: ??? (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 1%) Godly Badges There are currently three godly badges, which is to be considered impossible to get, most likely since new badges would appear when time flies by, but if you get it early before more badges appear, it makes it easier to obtain the badge! The badge is provided below... THE END: You got ALL the badges, you deserve the ending! (Obtainable: Yes---Difficulty: 100%) Master of Answers: You answered 10000 questions! If you get this, you truly are a MASTER OF ANSWERS! (Obtainable: Later On---Difficulty: 100%) Master of Questions: You asked 10000 questions! If you get this, you truly are a MASTER OF QUESTIONS! (Obtainable: Later On---Difficulty: 100%) Info More badges will appear when more updates come by.